1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting a flow generator within an external housing of a pressure support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical devices that provide a flow of gas to an airway of a patient are used in a variety of situations. For example, ventilators replace or augment a patient's own breathing, pressure support devices deliver pressurized gas to treat breathing disorders, such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), and anesthesia machines deliver an anesthesia gas to the patient. For purposes of the present invention, any such device that delivers a flow of gas to the airway of the patient, invasively or non-invasively, is referred to herein as a gas delivery system.
These devices include a flow generator that generates the gas delivered to the patient mounted in the pressure support system. A typical flow generator may include a brushless electric motor driving a fan or turbine, which is often referred to in combination as a blower. For purposes of the present invention, a flow generator is any device that generates the flow of gas for delivery to the patient, that elevates a pressure of gas above the ambient pressure, or both.
During operation, vibrations caused by driving the fan or turbine, i.e., the flow generator, may cause operating noise associated with the gas delivery system in which the flow generator is mounted. Additionally, the air drawn into the gas delivery system to an inlet associated with the flow generator may also cause operating noise.
Conventional attempts to minimize the operating noise caused by the flow generator within the gas delivery system have proved ineffective, inefficient, and/or expensive. Therefore, a need exists for a mounting assembly for mounting a flow generator within a gas delivery system that effectively and efficiently reduces operating noise caused by the flow generator.